The Soundtrack of Life
by pineylife
Summary: The famous fic challenge that is going around and I caught the bug. 10 songs, 10 fics, and some interesting outcomes. D/L of course.
1. All You Wanted

Okay, we all know about that challenge going around and I got interested. The one-shots go a little crazy jumping from different events and such. I'll pre-warn ya. Features my OC Cara Messer. So, this one is after All in the Family, shouldn't be any spoilers. Thanks to Madison Bellows!

* * *

**All You Wanted – Michelle Branch**

Danny walked down the hallways of the lab, his head pounding from the headache he had. 

"Damn beer," he mumbled to himself as he headed to the locker room in hopes of finding some Advil to help him cure the headache. He walked into the locker room, found his locker and opened it up and grabbed the bottle that was sitting on one of the ledges. He popped off the top and swallowed two pills, dry mouth and stuck the bottle back in the locker. 

Danny sat down on the chair, he couldn't take it anymore. The silence of his apartment without Lindsay there, or anything of Lindsay's there. All he wanted was her back, back in his arms, his life, but he was too stupid and thick minded to actually go up to her and say something. He wanted her back, now. 

The door creaked open and Danny figured it was Hawkes or someone else that he had pushed away. He heard someone stand next to him and open their locker door and push their things into the locker room and he felt something fall in his lap. By the time he looked up, he saw Lindsay's back retreating back to the lab. He looked down in his lap and opened up the card. 

_All you wanted was someone who cared. I'm not giving up. _

_-Montana._


	2. Hold On

Features Cara Messer and is based off of Brother and Sister, but you do not need to read to understand this. It may clarify a lot, but not required. Chp. 2!**  
**

* * *

**Hold On – BeWitched **

Cara hurried down the street after soccer pratice, almost breaking into a run several times. She walked through the door and found that her parents hadn't returned from work yet. She sighed in relief. Cara made her way upstairs and closed her door shut. Her eyes went to the calendar that was sitting on her desk. July 10th, the day Louie died. She bit her lip. Danny was supposed to be there in a few minutes so they could go visit him. 

Some days she felt like running away from the world. Hiding in her own little corner and not have anyone say anything to her, or even notice her. She sighed and dropped her messenger bag next to her bed and grabbed Louie's old baseball hat and stuck it on backwards on her head. She kicked her sweats across the room and sat down on her window stile, watching the sun slowly set on the beautiful day in New York. 

Down in the driveway, Danny pulled up in the work issued SUVs and she found herself at the front door in a couple of seconds. Danny was standing next to the SUV and she ran up and gave him a hug, glad to have one of her brothers still with her. 


	3. If It Don't Fit

Next oneshot. :D**  
**

* * *

**If It Don't Fit – BeWitched**

Lindsay woke up early that morning to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She blindly grabbed for the closest article of clothing and pulled it over her head and padded out to the kitchen to see Danny awake and in sweats but no shirt. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his back. 

"Morning," she yawned grabbing a mug. Danny looked at her and smiled. 

"Good Mornin' Montana," he said as his eyes looked at the coffee machine than back at her. "That my shirt?" he asked wiping his hands on his sweats and grabbing himself a mug. Lindsay nodded. 

"It's a little big on ya…" he stated and he received a playful slap in the chest. 

"Of course. It's your shirt, cowboy. What did you expect?" Lindsay asked grabbing the coffee pot as the machine beeped and poured herself a cup. 

"You look nice in it…" he said and he sly smiled, "Sexy…" 

Lindsay raised an eyebrow, "Not complaining, hm?"

"No, just compliments," Danny stated taking the pot from Lindsay and pouring himself some coffee. 

"You know, I like your shirts. I think I'll wear them more often," she said looking down at the baggy shirt and flashed a smile at him. Danny raised and eyebrow. 

"That's good," 


	4. Stand

Takes place after Snow Day. Adam all the way here. **  
**

* * *

**Stand – Rascal Flatts**

Adam took a deep breath as he walked into work for the first day since the hostage situation. Danny wasn't back yet, Mac was in England still. Stella was running the show and Hawkes was helping direct people for the clean up. Flack was just hanging out. Adam took a look at his hand, the scars of the cigarette burns still fresh and raw on his hand, a searing reminder of the hours of his life that would terrify him at night. 

Hawkes was the first to notice that Adam had come off the elevator and walked over to him, "You know, Adam, you don't have to be here. We're still cleaning up and it may be a few more days until everything is how we want it," he said and Adam shrugged. 

"I needed to get out of the apartment," he mumbled and Stella walked over and hugged Adam. 

"You doing alright, Adam?" she asked and he nodded, giving another look at his pained hand. 

Stella noticed his uneasiness and gave him a supporting smile, "It'll get better, Adam. You showed a lot of bravery during that time, Danny told me," Stella said and looked over at some of the clean up crews. "NO!" she cried out and hurried over and Hawkes gave him another smile. 

"You gotta stand," he said with a final pat on Adam's shoulder, went to help Stella. 


	5. Still Got Me

This is like a little spoiler for 'Brother and Sister'. For all you who read that, enjoy. It will probably take place between the end and the epilouge have yet to be written :)

* * *

**Still Got Me – Jump 5**

Cara and Danny walked down the streets of the city, not really talking, but enjoying one another's company. Cara was going to be going to collage in a few weeks and Danny was beginning to worry about his little sister. He was scared for her, but at the same time very excited. 

"Collage, you've grown up way to fast," Danny stated as they walked past several screaming children on the playground. 

"I'm excited. Collage is going to be great. Finally getting to another place, meeting other people, it's going to be good," Cara said as they continued to walk down the street. 

"Well… you know, you can still call me, I'm not going anywhere," Danny said and Cara laughed. 

"You sound like dad," she said and he shrugged. 

"Sorry,"

"Why are you apologizing, I think it's fantastic. It's great to see you two so worried about me," she stated with the famous Messer grin. Danny swung an arm around his little sister's shoulder and pulled her close. 


	6. Seasons of Love

The Christmas fic I never wrote. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Seasons of Love – RENT**

"Merry Christmas!" came the bombing voice of Don Flack as he walked into the break room with a box of beer and some tinsel hanging out of his hair. There was a chorus of Merry Christmas's back as everyone said hello to Flack. 

"You brought the beer, excellent," Danny said rubbing his hands together and grabbing a bottle and cracked it open. 

"Oh, and I brought some wine too. But I remembered your type of wine was beer, Messer," Flack said setting down a bottle of wine and smiling. 

"Good to know," Messer stated taking a swig of the beer and smiling. 

"Look, I got gifts!" Adam yelled and behind him walked Mac wearing a Santa suit. Lindsay and Stella burst into giggles. 

"Mac, I always knew you were into Christmas, but Santa Clause?" Stella asked as Lindsay leaned against her friend laughing. 

Mac looked confused, "What? It's the holidays, I'm being festive," 


	7. Say All I Need

No spoilers for this one. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Say (All I Need) – Onerepublic **

It had been a long day for the New York Team. Everything seemed to crash down on them that week and it was beginning to take a toll on all of them. Danny, Lindsay and Hawkes were the first to stumble out of 

the confines of the lab, taking in the great scenery of the city for the first time in what seemed to be days. 

"I need some fresh air," was the common phrase spoken those long days and Lindsay smiled when she took a deep breath of the air. 

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to take a breath of fresh air," she said skipping a little. Danny smiled. 

"Yeah, not that ventilated crap they call air," he mumbled and Hawkes laughed. 

"All I want is to go home and curl up in bed," Hawkes said, "And not get up until next week," he stated. 

"Or next year. That sounds good too," Danny said as Lindsay continued to walk in front of the two men. 

"What are you planning to do Linds, with all this time off now?" Hawkes asked. She turned around and gave them a smile, eyeing Danny. 

"Spending time with the person I love most," she stated and turned her back to them. Hawkes gave Danny a look. 

"And you say you are subtle," Hawkes said shaking his head and Danny gave him a gentle shove on the shoulder. 


	8. Let Me Go

Can take place anytime in the 4 seasons of CSI: NY. Enjoy this one.**  
**

* * *

**Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down**

It was the anniversary of September 11 and Mac did what he always did. Go down to Ground Zero and pay Claire a visit. He did it every year, no matter what his relationship status was. It was Claire's burial ground, for they had never recovered her body and that tugged at his heart everyday, knowing that he could not give Claire a permanent resting place. 

He walked up to the cool steel gates that surrounded the area where the towers used to stand, reaching for the sky and blending into the New York Skyline with ease. No one ever gave it a second thought before the unthinkable happened that September morning, where the country had to wake up in shock, while Mac had to stand on the sidelines with no information about Clare, his love, best friend, companion. 

Mac rested his forehead against the gates, closing his eyes welcoming the cold that the steel had to offer. He took a deep breath and a small tear slipped out from underneath his eyelid, rolling down his cheek and following to the pavement below him. He opened his eyes and looked out into the bare landscape, knowing that so many people died on this spot in an instance. 

He would never forget, and he slowly let go. 


	9. Weird World

More iPod fun. :D Takes place between epilouge and ending in Brother and Sister. 

* * *

**Weird World – Backstreet Boys**

The nine months had gone by so fast. The current events now were darkened in the back in his mind as he was handed blue scrubs and given instructions by the nurse that went through one ear and out the other. He couldn't stop smiling; he had waited for the moment since Lindsay first showed him the test.

Positive. 

Blue.

Or was it pink?

He didn't care. He shoved the scrubs on and followed the nurse into the delivery room, where he held Lindsay's hand throughout the whole thing and endured several threats that should never be repeated to an innocent man. Though he did contribute to the reason why Lindsay was in so much pain. 

20 minutes later, he walked out with a bundle in his arms, the baby's eyes were closed and its little fists were waving around lazily and Danny went to find the team and his family. Out in the waiting room sat the whole team and Danny's family as they watched Cara pace up and down the room. Danny entered the room and Stella jumped up and gave a small shriek. 

"Can I hold him?" she asked holding out her arms and Danny reluctantly gave the baby to Stella. 

Cara came over and smiled, "What's her name?" she asked.

* * *

Boy or Girl. Read Brother and Sister to find out... chapter not written yet... :P


	10. Black Balloon

Final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the iPod madness and review if you did enjoy. Cause I hope you did. I know I had fun.**  
**

* * *

**Black Balloon - Goo Goo Dolls**

Stella took a deep breath as she walked down the street toward the lab. She had a long night, and a longer day to look forward too. She closed her eyes and took a quick stop before opening her eyes again and continued walking toward the building she worked in. She headed up to the 35th floor and greeted all the night lab techs and CSI's who were stumbling out and heading home. She found Mac sitting in his office, his eyes closed. She sighed and walked to the door and knocked. 

Mac opened one of his eyes and waved her in and tried to act as though he was never sleeping. Stella shook her head. 

"All nighter?" she asked and he shrugged. 

"Just an hour or two over," he stated grabbing his cell phone and giving it a quick check before setting it back down on the desk. He looked at his friend and smiled, "What?" 

"Nothing, just… ever since Peyton left you've been working more. Like after…" she shook her head. 

"Claire died, I know," he stated and stood up, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said. 

Stella sighed, "But Mac," 

"No 'But Mac's', I'm fine," he stated and headed out of the office with a worried Stella in his wake. 


End file.
